strawberry
by dudu story
Summary: aku hanya butuh seseorang untuk terus ada di sampingku -sibodoh byun /baeksoo/YAOI/BxB/! "cerita ini sudah di publish di wattpad"


"bagaimana anak kita?..."

Senyum bahagia terpampang jelas di bibir namja tampan itu,dia manatap istrinya dengan haru "dia lahir dengan sehat,kau hebat sayang" heechul mengelus pucuk kepala taeyeon yang tampak lembab dan wajah yeoja itu yang lelah.

"apa jenis kelaminnya?apakah dia prempuan?" taeyeon bertanya dengan wajah penu harap

"emmm,sepertinya kau harus menyisihkan keinginan mu untuk mempunyai anak prempuan,..nyatanya tuhan memberi kita seorang anak laki-laki"

Senyum bahagia seketika menghilang darj bibir yeoja itu"Aapa...aku sudah menunggunya selama berbulan-bulan,bahkan sengaja tidak mengecek jenis kelaminnya saat dalam kandungan..." yeoja itu menitikan air mata

"kita pasti akan mendapatkan anak prempuan...tapi,tidak sekarang"heechul menatap wajah sang istri dengan tampang bersalah

"hisk...jangan membual chul...kau tau kan?aku...aku tidak akan bisa hamil lagi,"

Sebuah takdir...

3 tahun kemudian

Seorang yeoja tampak sedang sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya,dengan mata yang sesekali melirik kearah tab yang menyala dengan layar yang menunjukan tutorial memasak makanan.

"umma...bagaimana cara memakai ini" tangan mungil itu mengangkat sebuah kemeja dengan pita coklat di kerahnya,dan juga sebuah rok hitam dengan motif garis-garis

"ahhh anak umma sudah selesai mandi ya,sini umma bantu pakai ya..."

Yeoja itu berjongkok di depan sang buah hati yang nampak tumbuh dengan sehatnya dan juga cantik.

"nah selesai...sini ranselnya biar umma isi dengan bekal spesial"

"waaaa...apa didalamnya ada buah yang mela itu?" sang anak mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan binar harapan

"hahaha sayang...ingat ya itu namanya buah strawberry,dan umma sudah memasukannya di dalam kotak ini" yaoja itu mencubit pipi anaknya dengan gemas,lalu sang buah hati hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dengan wajah polos

"hemm baiklah,sekarang apa jadwal anak umma yang cantik ini..."

"apa ya...hali ini,aku kan ikut kelas menggambal belsama kyungsoo"

"yeon kumohon jangan seperti ini,kasian anak kita"

Taeyeon menundukan kepalanya menahan tangis,"hanya sampai 7 tahun...aku berjanji"

Namja itu tidak tega melihat sangistri yang mulai meneteskan air matanya,ini sepenuhnya bukan salah taeyeon,ini salah dia juga...salah mereka berdua

"mian...sayang" lalu heechul memeluk taeyeon,berusaha untuk menenangkan sang istri.

Mungkin ini memang sudah takdir,semua kejadian ini,ya...

Heechul memang harus menerimanya,

"maaf kan appa..."

"kau sedang menggambar apa hyeon???..." namja kecil itu menatap yeoja di sampingnya yang sedang asik sendiri

"ini itu gambar kucing milik bibi han...hehe" yeoja mungil itu tertawa lucu,sangat menggemaskan,sampai-sampai kyungsoo ingin mencubit pipinya

"awas ya,jangan mencubit pipi ku lagi,nanti akan ku adukan umma" ucap gadis kecil itu sambik menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kyungsoo dengan krayon

"aku itu gemas karna kau sangat lucu...nahhhh,punya ku selesai"

"apa itu bintang?...kenapa hanya satu????"

"karna bintang itu adalah aku,hehehe keren kan?"

"jelek...masa bintangnya kecil"

"karna umma bilang,aku ini adalah bintang kecil..."

Gadis itu mendang kyungsoo dengan tatapan sewot "terus...kamu mau jadi bintang?"

"tentu...aku bintang kecil yang paling terangggg" kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangan selebar-lebarnya,lalu terenyum.

"ihhh,aku tidak mau tuh jadi bintang..." ucap hyeon sembari memeluk tas birunya sendiri

"kenapa?"

Gadis kecil itu melirik sekitarnya,mencoba memastikan bahwa keadaan di sekitar mereka aman.

"tapi ini lahasia ya,aku akan memberitahun alasannya" hyeon mengecilkan suaranya dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada kyungsoo kecil.

Namja itu mengangguk."ya janji"

"baiklah...jadi...kata umma ku,bintang itu adalah jelemahan orang mati,karna bila seseorang meninggal pasti roh mereka akan terbang kelangit...lalu akan menjadi bintang"

Bibir kyungsoo sedikit terbuka dan matanya mendadak kosong"be-benarkah?"

"ya aku serius...karna wak~"

"sayang..."

"ehhh umma/?..."hyeon memandang wajah cantik ummanya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingnya

"ayo kenapa belum di kumpul?...kyungsoo juga...lihat disana umma dan appa mudah menunggu"

2 tahun kemudian

"appa..."

"iya baek?...ada apa?apa di sekolah ada yg mengganggu mu"heechul menatap anaknya yang tampak mengerucutkan bibir

Baekhyeon menatap ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca"aku suka kyungsoo,tapi dia bohong pada ku...hisk"

"kenapa..."namja itu mengusap air mata anaknya

"hemmmmm,tadi saat dikelas membaca kyungsoo ngompol,lalu dilihat bu guru...lalu kyungsoo menangis"

"menangis karna ngompol?"

"tidak,katanya dia malu karna aku melihatnya ngompol"

"lalu kenapa baek menangis..."

"itu karna...kyungsoo berbohong appa...tadi itu aku menyusul kyungsoo di ruang ganti bersama ummanya...lalu disana kyungsoo telanjang,dan dia sama seperti hyeon...hisk...kyungsoo itu yeoja kan appa?"

Heechul tersenyum paksa"emmm tidak sayang...kyungsoo itu namja"

"bukan appa,kyungsoo itu yeoja...aku tadi melihatnya,dia punya yang sama seperti hyeon"

Heechul memandang anaknya dengan tatapan sedih,lalu setitik air mata mengalir di pipi namja itu,dia hanya berfikir,bagaimana cara dia menjelaskannya pada anak ini...bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan anak sepolos ini hidup dalam ketidak adilan dan keegoisan ummanya sendiri.

"sayang...sini appa beritahu sebuah rahasia"

2 tahun berlalu

"umma aku tidak mau pake pita ini lagi" hyeon melepas pita yang ada di rambut doranya

Sang umma menatapnya dengan geram,mencoba untuk sabar akan sikap anaknya"apa susahnya tinggal pakai saja,biar kamu kelihatan cantik dengan itu"

"tidak umma aku tidak mau lagi,kapan-kapan saja ya..."

Taeyeon menarik tangan anak berumur 7 tahun itu dengan paksa,lalu mengikatkan kembali pita pada rambut hitamnnya "umma jangan lagi,aku g mau"

"jangan bikin umma marah ya..."

"yeon...jangan memaksanya" tiba-tiba heechul muncul dari balik pintu kamar,menghampiri sang anak yang hanya diam dengan aliran air matanya.

"appa...aku ga mau pake ini,hisk...ini jelek g keren" anak itu menarik-narik pita yang mengikat rambutnya

"hyeon..." taeyeon menatap anaknya dengan sarat akan ancaman,tapi sang anak tetap tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan sang umma

"ini jelek umma!namja itu tidak pake pita!"

#plak!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!SADARLAH"heechul menghampiri anaknya yang tampak sedang menahan tangis dan menahan sakit akibat tamparan sang umma

"baek sini sama appa,tadi umma mukulnya keras?"heecul memandang anaknya yang menangis dalam diam, mata heechul berkaca-kaca,bibir namja itu bergetar "yeon masuk kamar sekarang!"

Taeyeon yang mendapat teriakan dari heechul,langsung pergi ke kamar meninggalkan suami dan anaknya itu,

"baek maafin umma ya..." heechul mengelus pipi anaknya yang memerah dan sedikit memar

"pipi baek sakit...hisk,huaaaaaa"

"sssstttt jangan nangis dong jagoan appa,biar appa obatin ya"

"hisk...jagoan tidak pake pita dan tas bunga-bunga...appa aku ga mau punya rambut kaya gini,umma jahat,hisk..." baekhyeon menangis di pelukan appanya

"nanti appa potong rambut baek...tapi di obatin dulu pipinya,biar g jelek...yukkkkk"

Akhirnya heechul menarik keputusan yang adil,dia tidak mau melihat anaknya yang terus dipaksa oleh istrinya sendiri,anaknya harus hidup normal,sekalipun dia harus bertengkar dengan taeyeon...

Dan berencana untuk pindah dari rumah mereka yang lama,dan sedikit berterima kasih kepada keluarga D.O yang selalu menjaga anaknya saat dia tidak ada.

"kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang terbaik chul...?"ayah kyungsoo menepuk pundak heechul

"ya...ini yang terbaik untuk anak ku"

"baiklah...dan sering-sering lah main kesini"

"tentu saja,...jangan lupa juga dengan tawaranku,rumah sakitku sedang membutuh kan 3 orang dokter spesialis lagi"

"dengan senang hati..."

"anak ku harus hidup dengan pantas,dan juga haknya...dan sekarang nama mu baekhyun"

Ps: yang mau lanjut baca silahkan chek di wattpad saya ya ini ff baeksoo btw,

wattpad : @nyonyadio


End file.
